Big Plan
by Arashi YuKaze
Summary: "Sekarang tanggal 20, ya?"/"Hm, sempat,"/"Yah, biar jadi kejutan gitu,"/AU, Humor gagal, special for Mother Day!


"..._Yes, we'll sent it to your address as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation_,"

_TREK_

"Aah~ Sibuk, sibuk!" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di salah satu sudut ruang kerjanya, kemudian dia berkata lagi, "Sudah jam 11, ya?".

'Kira-kira kapan bisa dikirim, ya?' Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kalender yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Meskipun ruang kerjanya terang benderang, pandangannya agak buram akibat terlalu lama terpapar radiasi komputer, mungkin dia harus menuruti nasihat Hinata agar tak terlalu lama bekerja di depan komputer.

'Sekarang tanggal 20, ya?'

...

"...EEEEEHH? Yang benar sekarang tanggal 20?" Merasa kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya, sontak saja dia mengambil kalender itu dan melihatnya lebih teliti lagi dari jarak dekat.

'Ternyata benar! Berarti...2 HARI LAGI?' batin Naruto kaget setengah mati. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi kaget tadi langsung tergantikan dengan seringaian penuh arti yang terulas di bibir pemuda _spiky blonde _itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia raih _handphone_nya yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Jari-jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar _touch screen_ dan menekan nomer tujuan yang ia maksud sebelum mendekatkan _handphone_ itu ke telinga kanannya.

_TUT, TUT, TUT_

"..._Moshi-moshi_, dengan kediaman Namikaze. Ada perlu apa telepon malam-malam?"

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ini aku, _Kaa-chan_. _Ogenki desuka_?" Orang yang ada di seberang hubungan telepon itu langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik suara barusan. Dengan nada riang, wanita yang dipanggil "_Kaa-chan_" barusan menjawab, "_Ogenki desu, _Naru-_chan_! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lama _Kaa-chan_ tidak mendengar suaramu,"_  
><em> 

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok Kaa-chan. Aku juga kangen _Kaa-chan_," ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. "Gomen nee, Kaa-chan. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku menumpuk, aku tidak sempat menelepon _Kaa-chan_," lanjut Naruto dengan nada muram. Terdengar dari ujung telepon Kushina-ibu Naruto-terkekeh pelan yang dilanjutkan dengan kalimat "Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-chan_ mengerti,".

"..._Kaa-chan_ belum tidur? Nanti sakit, lho~"

"Sendirinya belum tidur, tidur sana! Bisa gawat kalau kepala cabang perusahaan ekspor impor Namikaze _Corporation_ sakit 'kan?" canda Kushina mencairkan suasana.

"Haha, _Ha'i_. Aku tidur sekarang_, Kaa-chan_ juga tidur, ya! Titip salam untuk _Tou-chan_. _Oyasuminasai_!"

"Ia, _oyasuminasai_~" Dan sambungan telepon antara keduanya terputus saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Big Plan **** Arashi YuKaze**

**AU, OOC, Humor garing, Typo(s), miss typo(s), etc.**

**This fic special for celebrate the Mother Day. Arigatou gozaimasu for take care of us, Okaa-chan!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_KRING~, KRING~_

"...Ng?" Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi 'bernyanyi'. Tanpa buang-buang waktu ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri secepat mungkin. Hari ini ada banyak pertemuan penting yang harus ia selesaikan, setelah itu baru ia bisa menjalankan rencana 'itu'.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Naruto sudah rapih berpakaian jas formal lengkap. Dilihatnya lagi jam yang ada di tangannya, memastikan bahwa dia belum terlambat. Bisa habis dia kalau sampai terlambat hari ini. Tanpa sempat sarapan sama sekali, pemuda yang satu ini lekas mengendarai mobil _sport_nya dan melaju membelah keheningan kota London di pagi buta.

'Yah~ Tak sempat,' keluh Naruto kala melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna merah kembali. Dan parahnya lagi, Naruto tahu betul betapa lamanya lampu merah di sini. Hitung-hitung menghibur diri, Naruto menyalakan radio, berharap akan ada lagu bagus yang diputar. Dan benar, salah satu lagu kesukaannya diputar tak beberapa lama setelah itu. Sesekali Naruto ikut menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu yang sedang didengarkannya. Suaranya tidak jelek, malah cenderung merdu. Inilah mengapa dulu Naruto benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun entah kenapa sekarang ia malah bergelut di dunia ekonomi seperti sekarang.

Setelah mengemudi cukup lama, sampailah dia ke kantornya yang berada di pusat salah satu kota paling terkenal di dunia ini.

"Naruto-_sama_, ada beberapa rapat yang harus anda hadiri," Baru saja ia ingin memasuki ruang kerjanya, asistennya yang kebetulan sesama orang Jepang sudah mencegatnya menunjukkan kertas yang isinya berpuluh agenda yang harus dijalaninya seharian ini. _Mood _yang tadinya sudah terbangun dengan baik kini hancur lagi, bisa ia bayangkan betapa melelahkannya hari ini.

"_Ano_, Asuma-_san_, bisakah kita batalkan beberapa pertemuan? Aku punya rencana penting nanti malam,"

Demi rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang, dengan terpaksa beberapa agenda harus ia tolak. Asuma hanya bisa menuruti perkataan bosnya ini. Jadilah beberapa agenda penting saja yang harus ia jalani sampai pukul 8 malam nanti.

'Hm, sempat,' hela Naruto, lega. Dengan wajah riang, Naruto mengambil beberapa map-yang entah apa isinya-dari tangan asisten itu dan segera masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Ekspresinya berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya saat melihat agenda-agenda bertumpuk tadi. Sang asisten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah majikannya yang benar-benar angin-anginan itu.

**(_ _)zzZZ**

"Hwaa~ Lelahnya..." Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat, dan semua agenda terselesaikan sudah. Sebenarnya tubuh Naruto sudah benar-benar letih, namun demi rencana besarnya kali ini ia lupakan segala rasa lelahnya itu. Setelah meninggalkan pesan pada beberapa karyawan kepercayaannya, pemuda itu segera menaiki mobil taksi yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

"_Heathrow airport_," ucap Naruto singkat yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari si pengemudi taksi.

London pada malam hari memang indah, begitu pikir Naruto. Lampu-lampu yang berasal dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit menambah gemerlapnya kota paling kosmopolitan dan dinamis di dunia itu.

"..._Moshi-moshi_, _Nee-chan_," ucap Naruto lewat sambungan telepon genggamnya.

"Ya, baru di mana? Lumutan, nih nunggunya!" protes Kyuubi kesal. Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kakak semata wayangnya itu. Pasti mengerikan sekali.

"15 menit lagi, tunggu, ya!" Belum sempat Kyuubi menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah Naruto putuskan. Sudah pasti Kyuubi sedang menggerutu kesal sekarang.

"_I'll be back later, London_,"

**(_ _)zzZZ**

Di belahan bumi lain, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat serius di depan _netbook_nya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, wanita itu cantik dan anggun. Tapi, siapa yang akan percaya jika mendengar kenyataan bahwa wanita tadi sudah berumur 50 tahunan?

"Yak, tinggal diedit," Senyum puas terpampang jelas di wajah wanita tadi. Dengan begini ia sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan tanggal _deadline _yang semakin mendekat. Ya, wanita ini adalah seorang penulis yang cukup terkenal. Meski sudah berumur, wanita ini masih cekatan mengetik berbagai cerita-cerita yang banyak disukai orang awam.

"Kushi-_chan_, belum tidur?" Suara seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang wanita tadi. Dengan ekspresi kaget, Kushina-wanita tadi-berbalik dan mendapati si pemilik suara sedang tersenyum lima jari, puas sudah mengagetkan istrinya.

"Berapa kali aku bilang jangan mengagetkanku, Minato-_kun_?" balas Kushina ketus. Minato tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyubit kedua pipi Kushina yang barusan digelembungkannya.

_TING, TONG_

"Aih, siapa yang datang malam-malam begini, sih?" Segera saja Kushina menuju pintu masuk dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya Kushina ingin segera memarahi orang iseng yang mengunjungi rumahnya malam-malam begini, jam 3 malam. Tapi, kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia siapkan untuk memarahi orang iseng tadi itu langsung menghilang entah ke mana kala melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Siapa i-" ucap Minato dari balik punggung Kushina. Belum sempat ia selesaikan perkataannya, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Minato dan Kushina.

"_Nee_~ Kami kira _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ sudah tidur, hehe,"

"Naru-_chan_? Kyuu-_chan_? Ke-"

"Nah, karena sekarang sudah masuk tanggal 22, biarkan kami yang mengurus semuanya," potong Kyuubi sebelum memasuki rumah dengan seenak jidat. Sang adik juga hanya bisa mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang seraya bersiul riang, meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri yang masih _sweatdrop _di depan pintu. Meminta penjelasan, Kushina segera menyusul kedua anaknya yang sudah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Hey! Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Yah, biar jadi kejutan gitu," jawab Kyuubi santai sambil lalu.

"Sekarang hari ibu 'kan? Lebih baik _Kaa-chan_ tidur, biar kami yang memasak!" ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri yang didukung anggukan dari Kyuubi. "Nah, _Tou-chan_. Tidak baik melamun seperti itu! Lebih baik antar _Kaa-chan_ tidur saja," lanjut Naruto lagi. Minato yang sedari tadi masih melamun di depan pintu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk aneh dan menuruti perkataan anaknya barusan.

"He-hey! Tunggu du-"

_BRAK_

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi pembuka suasana hening yang melanda setelahnya. Dengan senyum puas, Kyuubi memberikan perintah pada Naruto, "Sekarang kau cuci baju dan beres-beres rumah! Biar aku yang memasak," Dan Naruto membalas dengan anggukan dan hormat layaknya seorang tentara yang baru diberi perintah perang. Dan mereka berdua 'pun langsung menaruh koper di kamar masing-masing dan menjalankan tugas yang sudah dibagi tadi.

**(_ _)zzZZ**

_BRAK! PRANG! UWAAA!_

"Hm? Naruto? Kyuubi?" Suara barusan membangunkan Kushina dari tidurnya. Ia 'pun bergegas menuju sumber suara itu. Dapur, di sanalah tempatnya.

"Apa yang te-_NANIII_!" Piring pecah, kompor terbakar, sapu yang tersangkut di langit-langit rumah, air sabun yang berceceran, dan ikan-ah, mungkin lebih layak jika disebut arang goreng yang sudah tersaji lengkap dengan dua cangkir teh-lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti air kobokan- di atas meja makan. Di tambah lagi dengan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum _innocent_. Kushina hanya bisa cengo melihat pemandangan 'spektakuler' di hadapannya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, sang _bloody habanero _'pun tersenyum misterius yang artinya pasti bisa _readers _tentukan sendiri.

"Awas, ya kalian...Khu, khu, khu," Naruto, Kyuubi, kalian dalam masalah besar sekarang.

**.**

**Owari**

_"Zutto boku no haha de ite, zutto genki de ite  
>Anata ni wa mada shigoto ga aru kara, boku no oyakoukou uketoru shigoto ga..."<em>

-_SEAMO-Mother_

**.**

**Omake**

"Hey, ada apa pagi-pagi begini ribut-ri-" ucapan Minato terpotong kala melihat rumahya sudah di sulap menjadi kapal pecah. Namun yang membuat Minato lebih cengo lagi kala melihat Kushina sudah dalam mode _bloody habanero _dan duo NaruKyuu sudah meringkuk di pojokan dengan tatapan memelas.

'Habislah kita...' batin Naruto dan Kyuubi pasrah.

**Owari #lagi**

Gaje, ya...(_ _')a #pundung. Yah, silahkan kalau mau diflame. Maafkan segala keabalan fic ini, minna~ m(_ _)m

Fic ini spesial untuk hari ibu ^^ Sebenarnya hari ibu di Indonesia dengan di Jepang beda hari. Kalau Indonesia 22 Desember, Jepang minggu kedua Mei #kalau gaksalah.

Nah, yang terakhir...

**RnR, CnC, or Flame, please!**

**Jakarta, Desember, 21****st**** 2011**

**Arashi YuKaze**


End file.
